pokeyugibakuben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Preyas
Preyas (Japanese version Predator (プレデター, Puredeta)) is a humanoid chameleon-like Bakugan, who is able to change his attribute. Initially Preyas has the Aquos attribute, but can change at any time to Darkus, Subterra and Haos or back to Aquos. He is Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers and in Bakugan: New Vestroia from episode 26. InformationEdit Preyas is a chameleon-like Bakugan with a strong loyalty to Marucho. His greatest strength is his ability to change his molecular structure, allowing him to take on characteristics of all the six attributes. Even though he has a menacing appearance, he is quiet shy and comical. Small in comparison to the other Bakugan, Preyas sure makes up for it in speed. He likes to fool around in battle and tell jokes. He evolves into Preyas II, Angelo/Diablo Preyas. In the Bakugan Video Game, Preyas can only be Aquos, Subterra and Darkus but unlike the anime, it is completely random of which attribute he becomes. AnimeEdit Bakugan Battle BrawlersEdit Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan is an Aquos Preyas. Marucho obtained Preyas when he crashes Marucho's house party and he uses him to brawl the JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewels. Once he shows he can change his Attribute he is able to help defeat them with ease. He later battles against Skyress alongside Tigrerra. However despite their power they easily lose to her. He is the one who spills to Dan about Runo and Marucho going to Shun's house, making everyone very angry at each other and Tigrerra angry at Preyas. He later goes with Marucho and the other brawlers to search for the Infinity Core. After stepping on a switch in the lab the brawlers see a video diary left by Michael Gehabich, which shows how Vestroia started collapsing and how the Bakugan came to Earth. After receiving an email from Klaus Von Hertzon, Marucho battles him but is defeated as Preyas is sent to the Doom Dimension by Sirenoid which makes Marucho very sad especially after Marucho was so worried about Preyas being sent to the Doom Dimension before he went into battle. Eventually Klaus retrieved him from the Doom Dimension to battle Marucho, Runo, and Dan. Klaus overuses Preyas in this battle to upset Marucho but through a combo they defeat him, changing him back to his normal self and using the ability card Pure Light to return him to Marucho. After Dan and Drago get sucked into the Doom Dimension he loses the battle on purpose like the others to go and save them. After finding them they encounter the Six Ancient Warriors and are put through a test to make them evolve. When Marucho has to fight an illusionary version of him, he get's angry almost costing him the battle because he hated his old self. But once Preyas was able to convince him that he shouldn't hate himself he is able to evolve into Angelo/Diablo Preyas during Marucho's battle with Frosch. After returning from the Doom Dimension he battles Drago so he can evolve. Although he and Angelo/Diablo are able to put up a good fight they still lose the battle. In the anime Preyas has a very unique and strange personality. He is afraid of battle often trying to run in the middle of a fight (like in the battle against Saurus in episode 7). He is also always pulling jokes, many of which are disrespectful and make people angry. For instance, one time in the series he changed to the wrong attribute (Darkus instead of Haos), which made Marucho upset. These jokes are mostly about what is around him and differ between the Japanese and Canadian version due to cultural differences. Bakugan: New VestroiaEdit Prior to being captured, he met Elfin and trained her how to fight. He also protected the Wontu and flirted with Elfin a lot. He was previously stuck as a statue in Prince Hydron's palace, but he eventually joins back up with Marucho. Based on Drago's statement of the capture of the other Six Fighting Bakugan, it is implied that Preyas was the first to be captured. It is unknown what happened to Preyas Angelo/Diablo. They are presumed to be in New Vestroia. After he was freed he returned to Earth with Marucho and Elfin. After talking with Marucho about how he should have had the Aquos Attribute Energy since he was worried about Elfin's safety. Elfin overheard it but thought it was out of jealousy and in a huff Elfin left the safety of the mansion and was almost taken by Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron without even having to battle but Preyas rescued her. Preyas said he was a "cat whisperer" and he talked to the cat that found Elfin first. He and Minx Elfin battled against Dryoid and MAC Spider. However Elfin was still mad at him but after explaining what he said that she didn't hear they made up in the middle of their battle. After Elfin sacrifices herself to save Preyas and loses the Aquos Attribute Energy in the process, Preyas, in a mad frenzy, defeats Shadow and Hydron, declares it to be for his "precious, little Elfin." After the battle when Elfin brings it up he starts to deny it and they started arguing again. However during the battle against the Alternative, Preyas rescues Elfin and Marucho, the former of the two proclaiming him "my hero" and later after breaking into the alternative, she is shown resting against Preyas whom they along with Marucho remained behind to guard the rear while the rest continued on to the power generator. He, along with the Brawlers and Gus battle the Alternative. Later they destroy it. After that he, Elfin, and Vulcan evacuated with Marucho and Gus. Bakugan: Mechtanium SurgeEdit In Return to New Vestroia, Preyas is shown training a Bakugan named Amazon. Preyas was happy to see Dan and Drago and asked if Marucho had come with them, but was slightly saddened when Dan told them Marucho stayed on Earth. After some convincing from Preyas, Dan allows Amazon to brawl against Drago. Later Preyas tells Amazon that Drago is holding back so Drago uses his power and faints later Preyas and Amazon leave Drago and Dan. He also seems to wonder what is wrong with Drago and what they are going to do. He appeared in Chaos Control, talking to Drago and trying to encourage him. Later, Anubias comes along and challenges Drago. After Drago gets beaten down easily, Preyas steps in. He puts up a decent fight against Anubias' Chaos Bakugan, but is defeated easily by Venexus and is mercilessly shot at. Later, he and Amazon hold off Venexus until Zenthon finishes him off. He then comments that are still a few things to work out with Drago's new powers and they will be there to help him saying "That's what friends are for." He and Amazon were seen briefly on New Vestroia in The Final Takedown after the Dark Moon was destroyed. In Blast from the Past, He appeared along with an army of Bakugan trying to protect New Vestroia from Mechtavius Destroyer. When Amazon was destroyed, Elfin jumped forward to make an attack on Mechtavius Destroyer, but she was destroyed as well, which saddened Preyas. Preyas was later killed after Taylean, Master Ingram, and Storm Skyress were killed. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back before Mechtavius Destroyer killed him, he is now most likely living peacefully on New Vestroia. Ability Cards *'Blue Stealth': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. (Aquos) *'Water Refrain': Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities from activating for a short time. (Aquos) *'Blue Squall': Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. (Aquos) *'Dive Mirage': Moves Preyas to any different Gate Card and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. (Aquos) *'Side Formation': Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents the opponent's Gate Card from opening. (Subterra) *'Slumping Rocket': Adds 300 Gs to Preyas. (Subterra) *'Whirl Kick': Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. (Darkus) *'Aquos Bubble': Nullifies the opponent’s ability. (Aquos) *'Aquos Guardian': Nullifies the opponent’s ability and adds 200 Gs to Preyas. (Aquos) *'Wave Shield': (Aquos) *'Blue Whirlwind': (Aquos) EvolutionEdit Main article: Angelo/Diablo Preyas Preyas cannot evolve his body but he can spawn himself into Angelo/Diablo Preyas, who he considers a brother. His evolution is multiplication. In the show Preyas was craving sour fruit until he spit his brother out. Preyas Angelo is kindhearted and shaped like an angel version of Preyas who can use the power of Aquos and Haos. He has angel wings. Diablo is a tough, smack-talking devil version with devil horns that can use the power of Aquos and Pyrus. Preyas Angelo and Diablo was not in the New Vestroia episodes. It is unknown what would have happened if he did get the Aquos Attribute Energy instead of Elfin. GameEdit Preyas was released as an Attribute change and G-Power change Bakugan. Many B1 Haos Preyas have no Attributes on their Attribute Wheel and have 670 Gs. The Aquos BakuFlip Preyas has 520 Gs and Aquos/Subterra/Darkus attribute. The Translucent Aquos Preyas has 400 Gs. The Pearl Aquos one has 520 Gs. The BakuFlip Haos has 490 Gs. Pyrus has Pyrus/Ventus/Darkus attribute. The strongest Preyas is an Aquos that is 680 Gs. In Japan, its Aquos version in BCV-09 comes with 200 G and 540 G. TriviaEdit *It is one of the first Special Attack Bakugan originally packaged in Booster Packs.